Wahre Liebe
by Rasiermich-Ken
Summary: Wahre Liebe ist stärker als alles andere- Akane wird entführt. Reviewt bitte!
1. Der Brief

Also, das übliche: Ranma, Akane und co. sind weder meine Figuren, noch verdiene ich Geld damit, obwohl ich das echt gut gebrauchen könnte( Aber, interessiert das überhaupt jemanden???  
  
„"jemand sagt ** jemand denkt °° Panda-Schild Es war ein ganz normaler morgen in Nerima und Ranma dachte gerade darüber nach, ob er aufstehen oder lieber noch ein wenig im Bett bleiben sollte. *Eigentlich könnte ich auch kurz zu Akane, wenn sie mich lässt. Der gestrige Abend war doch eigentlich ganz schön*. Ranma stand auf, zog sich an und ging aus seinem Zimmer direkt zu Akanes Tür. Doch irgendetwas war nicht so wie sonst. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären warum, aber etwas lag in der Luft. Das wusste er. Mit pochendem Herzen drückte er die Klinke der Tür hinab und betrat das Zimmer. Dann sah er es. Das Zimmer war leer. Normalerweise hätte ihn das nict beunruhigt, aber als er dann sah das das Fenster eingeschlagen war fing er an sich Sorgen zu machen. *Schön und Gut, sie mag ein Machoweib sein und sie verlässt auch manchmal nachts das Haus, aber warum hätte sie die Scheibe einschlagen sollen? Nein, das ergibt keinen Sinn, ihr MUSS etwas zugestoßen sein!!* Ranma beschloss, das es das Beste sein würde sofort Herrn Tendo zu wecken. Doch dann hielt er inne. Er wusste, das Soun es nicht gerade mochte wenn man ihn morgens weckte. Mit Kasumi hatte er sich gestern zerstritten, da er der Meinung war, das ihr neuer Rock grässlich aussah. *Aber der Rock war wirklich hässlich! Na, dann bleibt mir wohl nur Nabiki. Jetzt aber wirklich schnell!!* Er rannte die Treppe hinutnter und stürmte in Nabikis Zimmer. Doch in der Tür blieb er stehen. Die letzte Nacht war sehr heiß gewesen fand er. Anscheinend war auch Nabiki dieser Meinung gewesen, denn sie lag splitternack auf ihrem Bett. Mit hochrotem Kopf schloss Ranma die Tür und ging zurück in Akanes Zimmer. *Wahrscheinlich mache ich sowieso nur selbst verrückt und es gibt für alles eine harmlose Erklärung* Doch dann fegte ein Windstoss durch das zerbrochene Fenster und ein loses Blatt Papier flog durch den Raum. Mit zitternden Fingern hob er es auf und las.  
  
Einen wunderschönen Guten Morgen Soun!! Erinnerst du dich noch an mich? Dein "alter Freund"Tenzin? Ich habe deine Tochter entführt, Soun Du hast mir damals übel mitgespielt, als du mir meine Freundinn ausgespannt hast. Du nahmst mir das wichtigste in meinem Leben, das Gleiche tue ich nun dir an. Komme Morgen um 12Uhr Nachts auf den Platz vor der Furrikan-Highschool und bringe eine million yen mit. Ansonsten wirst du deine Tochter nie wieder sehen. Ps: Sie sieht so wunderschön aus, ich denke ich werde noch viel Spaß mit ihr haben. Pps:KOMM ALLEIN  
  
Er las den Brief wieder. Und . Immer wieder schlugen ihm die Wörter ...Entführt...nicht lebend wiedersehen... erbarmungslos und mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht. Seine Augen bekamen einen matten Glanz, dann füllten sie sich mit bitteren Tränen. Tränen der Trauer, der Verbitterung und Tränen des Hasses. In ihm kam eine Welle aus Zorn in ihm auf. Er ließ einen gewaltigen Urschrei frei, doch der Zorn wurde schnell wieder von kalter Trauer niedergerungen. Schluchzend fiel er zu Boden, den Brief mit der grausamen Botschaft immer noch fest umklammert  
  
So, das wär das erste Kapitel. Seid nicht so streng mit mir und reviewt bitte, immerhin ist das meine allererste FanFic. 


	2. Die Jagd hat begonnen

Also, mal wieder: Ranma ,Akane und co gehören nicht mir, sondern denen die die rechte besitzen und noch n paar anderen. Allerdings bezweifle ich das das von Interesse ist.  
  
Entschuldigt bitte, in der vorherigen Geschichte steht "eine Millionen yen", gemeint ist aber "eine Millionen Dollar"  
  
** jemand denkt „"jemand spricht °° panda-schild  
  
*Was war das?* Durch Ranmas Schrei war Soun aufgewacht. *Das klang nach Ranma. Aber er haßt es, wenn ich mir Sorgen um ihn machen. Am besten ich gehe zu Genma, der wird schon Bescheid wissen* Doch als er in Genmas Zimmer trat, war dieser fort. *Was geht denn hier vor?* „Genma! Ranma! Kasumi! Nabiki! Akane! Wo seid ihr?"„Hm? Wassis los?"Schlaftrunken und nur mit einem Bademantel bekleidet trat Nabiki aus ihrem Zimmer. „Ich habe einen Schrei gehört, der klang wie Ranma. Und Genma ist fort."„Na und? Wahrscheinlich sind die im..."„Soun"Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Genma hatte ihr das Wort abgeschnitten. „Genma! Was zur Hölle ist hier los?" „Akane ist..."„Was ist mit Akane?"Ein Ausdruck des Entsetzens trat auf Souns Gesicht. Seine Augen weiteten sich. „Sie ist..." Genma stotterte. Auch sein Gesicht war weiß geworden. „Sieh selbst!"Er deutete Soun den Weg in Akanes Zimmer und dieser rannte sofort los. Als er in Akanes Zimmer trat sah er Ranma am Boden liegen, von heftigen Weinkrämpfen und Schluchzern geschüttelt. „Ranma, was ist los?"Mit zitternden Fingern hob er die Hand mit dem Brief, unfähig etwas zu sagen. Soun las den Brief, seine Finger bebten. „ Um Gottes willen, das darf einfach nicht wahr sein!"Er flüsterte fast. „Meine Akane. Meine kleine Akane."Mittlerweile waren auch Nabiki und Kasumi hinzugekommen. Schnell wurden sie von Genma über die Situation aufgeklärt. Alle waren jetzt blaß im Gesicht. Als sie sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte fragte Kasumi: „ Aber wieso Dollar? Und wer ist dieser Tenzin?"„Tenzin ging mit mir in die gleiche Klasse. Zuerst waren wir befreundet, doch als eure Mutter in unsere Klasse kam hörte das auf. Wir wurden die erbittertsten Rivalen. Anfangs entschied sie sich für ihn, doch im Nachhinein gelang es mir sie für mich zu gewinnen. Seit diesem Tag haßt er mich. Er wanderte aus nach Amerika und ich hoffte, er hätte mir mittlerweile verziehen."„Anscheinend nicht"In Genmas Stimme lag tiefste Verbitterung. „Ich werde sofort zur Bank gehen und eine Hypothek auf das Haus und den Dojo aufnehmen."„Akane!"Ranma lag immer noch am Boden und wimmerte. Sein Vater mußte lächeln, auch wenn es nur ein sehr schwaches Lächeln war. Anscheinend war Akane ihm doch nicht so egal wie er immer behauptete. Langsam versuchte Ranma aufzustehen, doch es gelang ihm nicht, seine Beine verweigerten den Dienst. Mit der Hilfe seines Vaters schaffte er es zurück in sein Zimmer. „Akane!", flüsterte er immer wieder. „Akane!"  
  
Als Soun am Abend von der Bank zurückkam spielte ein Lächeln um seine Lippen, das dieser Situation angemessen schon außerordentlich war. „Die Bank hat mir nach einigem flehen tatsächlich eine Million Dollar für unser Haus samt Dojo und Kampfschule gegeben. Ich kann das Geld morgen abholen!" Da trat auf einmal Ranma ins Zimmer. Sein Gesicht war weiß vor Zorn. „Ich werde mitkommen! Ich gehe mit zur Übergabe!"„Ausgeschlossen Ranma" antwortete Soun. „So gerne du mitkommen möchtest, es geht nicht. In dem Brief steht ausdrücklich: Komm allein! Ich werde nicht mit Akanes Leben spielen, sondern alles so machen wie Tenzin es verlangt"„Es steht zuviel auf dem Spiel", fügte er kaum hörbar hinzu.  
  
Doch Ranma war schon wieder in seinem Zimmer verschwunden. „Armer Ranma", sagte Genma. „Arme Akane"Am folgenden Tage erschien Ranma nur zum Essen, den kompletten Vormittag verbrachte er im Dojo, den Rest des Tages schloß er sich in seinem Zimmer ein. Gegen Mittag dann holte Soun den Koffer mit dem Geld ab und verstaute ihn sicher in seinem Zimmer. Gegen Mitternacht brach er zur Furrikan-Highschool auf. Doch was Soun nicht wußte: Ranma folgte ihm. Um viertel vor zwölf stieg er aus seinem Fenster und versteckte sich hinter einem Busch. Den ganzen Weg folgte Ranma ihm, teils hinter Bäumen und Autos versteckt, teils im Schatten von großen Häusern verborgen. Je näher er seiner Schule kam, desto schwerer wurden seine Schritte. Als Soun den Schulhof betrat, den Koffer mit dem Geld in der Hand, sprang Ranma auf die Mauer die den Schulhof umgab und wartete. Seine Silhouette zeichnete sich kaum von der dunklen Nacht ab. Er war wie ein Racheengel: unsichtbar, kalt, grausam und gefährlich. Ranma der Racheengel wartete auf seine Beute. Und sie kam. Ein schwarzer Umriß zeichnete sich vor dem Schultor ab. Der Umriß wurde immer deutlicher. Er trat auf Soun zu. „Wo ist Akane?"Souns Stimme zitterte. „Die ist in Sicherheit, glaub mir!"Tenzin lachte. Doch dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Gib mir das Geld und deiner Tochter wird nichts geschehen. Morgen um diese Zeit wird sie wieder bei dir sein. Doch solange sie bei mir ist, werde ich noch viel Spaß mit ihr haben." Wieder dieses gräßliche Lachen. Ranma bekam eine Gänsehaut. „Du Schwein!!", flüsterte er. „Ich werde dir das Genick brechen! Warte nur, warte!" „Tue Akane nichts an, bitte Tenzin!"Soun lag flehend vor Tenzin auf dem Boden. Doch dieser lachte nur. Dann nahm er den Koffer, drehte sich um und verschwand wortlos in der Dunkelheit. Soun brach in Tränen aus. Dann schoß ein pechschwarzer Schatten an ihm vorbei und verschwand wieder. „Ranma, nein. Bitte nicht!"Doch der hörte ihn nicht mehr, denn er rannte hinter Tenzin her, fest entschlossen Akane zu befreien und zu rächen. Er würde Tenzin töten, er würde es für Herr Tendo tun und für Akane.  
  
Ranma der Racheengel hatte die Jagd begonnen Und er war fest entschlossen sie erfolgreich zu beenden  
  
ENDE Kapitel 2 


	3. Fünf Sterne und ein Dolch

Weder Ranma noch Akane noch sonst wer gehört mir, ich nix, Verlag alles  
  
Soun rannte. Er lief so schnell er konnte. *Das darf nicht wahr sein! Das darf nicht sein! Wie konnte er mir nur so etwas antun? Wenn Tenzin merkt das Ranma ihn verfolgt, wird er Akane töten!!! Aber warum mache ich mich verrückt? Wahrscheinlich war es nur eine Katze oder ein Hund! Hoffentlich...* Diese Gedanken, diese Ungewissheit quälte ihn, bis er zu Hause war. Er riss die Tür auf und rannte zu Ranmas Zimmer. „Soun!! Was ist los?"Genma stand auf dem Flur. „Wo ist Ranma?"Soun brüllte fast. „Wo soll er schon sein? Wahrscheinlich in seinem Zimmer, oder?"Genma ging auf die Tür zu Ranmas Zimmer zu. Er klopfte. Doch niemand antwortete. Er klopfte fester, schlug fast die Tür ein. Doch kein Ranma antwortete. Soun beschloss die Tür einzutreten. Ranma war fort, sein Zimmer leer. Doch dann entdeckte Genma einen leeren Koffer auf dem Boden. In ihm lag ein Zettel:  
  
Vergebt mir! Ranma  
  
„Oh nein! Sieh!"Auf den ersten Blick konnte Soun nichts erkennen. Doch dann sah er, das das auf dem Boden kein gewöhnlicher Koffer war. Es war ein Waffenkoffer. Ein Koffer, in dem normalerweise Samurai Waffen aufbewahrt wurden. Soun stöhnte. „Er hat sie mitgenommen"  
  
Ranma hatte die Waffen in der Tat mitgenommen. Sein Waffenset umfasste nicht weniger als eine Katana(ein langes, rasiermesserschafes Samuraischwert), zwei, etwa 25cm lange Dolche und fünf Wurfsterne. Im Schutz der Dunkelheit folgte er Tenzin bis zu einem großen Lagerhaus. Tenzin ging hinein und kam nicht wieder hinaus. *Also muss er Akane hier versteckt halten.* „EINDRINGLING"Ein Schrei riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Ein Wachmann kam mit erhobener Pistole auf ihn zugerannt. Ranma griff in seine Tasche, bewegte kaum seinen Arm und schon lag der Wachmann mit zerfetzter Kehle in einer Lache aus Blut auf dem Boden. Röchelnd versuchte er das klaffende Loch, das einmal sein Hals war, mit der Hand zu verschließen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Sekunden später war er tot. Ranmas Wurfstern hatte ihn genau in die Halsschlagader getroffen. *Das Morden hat begonnen* Er ging durch das Tor, Sekunden später lagen zwei weitere Wachmänner mit zerschnittenen Kehlen am Boden. *Ich muss sparsamer mit meinen Wurfsternen umgehen* Hinter ihm knackte ein Holzbrett. Er drehte sich um, doch dieses Mal war es zu spät. Ein Schuss ertönte, und ein rasender Schmerz machte sich in seiner rechten Schulter breit. Ein Rinnsaal aus Blut suchte sich seinen Weg über den Boden. „Hab ich dich!" Mit einem Grinsen beugte sich der Wachmann über Ranmas schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht. Das war der Moment, in dem Ranma zustieß. Sein Dolch bahnte sich seinen Weg durch den Körper des Wachmannes und kam an der anderen Seite wieder heraus. Keuchend fiel der Mann zu Boden. Mit zitternden Knien stand Ranma auf. Er näherte sich der Tür, hinter der Tenzin und Akane sein mussten. Er zog die Katana aus ihrer Scheide und ging auf die Tür zu. Dann drückte er die Klinke  
  
So, das wärs. Ist ein bisschen kurz geraten, hatte wenig Zeit. Aber ich mache es durch einen fantastischen Showdown zwischen Tenzin und dem verwundeten Ranma wieder gut, versprochen 


	4. Das Ende

Kapitel 4  
  
Vorab: Wenn dieses Kapietel zu traurig, zu brutal oder sonst was gewoden ist, dann entschuldige ich mich, aber ich kann nicht mehr klar denken. Seit 3 Tagen habe ich fast nichts gegessen. Kennt ihr das, wenn man Liebeskummer hat? Ich hatte schon fast angefangen zu verhungern, hätte mir nicht eine wahnsinnig gute Freundinn das Leben gerettet. Danke Kari, danke. Ohne dich hätte ich nicht mal mehr die Kraft überhaupt die Augen aufzuhalten. Du bist der einzige Lichtblick, den ich noch habe. Es frisst mich innerlich auf. Ich kann sie nicht aufgeben, es geht nicht. Ohne sie kann ich nicht leben.  
  
Er betrat den Raum, doch was er dort sah, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Tenzin war über Akane gebeugt, sie war bewusstlos. Er hatte ihr das Oberteil ausgezogen, und wollte gerade ihren BH öffnen. „Tenzin!"Ranma hatte erwartet das er einen Schreck bekam, doch Tenzin zuckte nicht einmal zusammen. „Ah, hallo Ranma! Ich kann mir denken warum du hier bist, aber du kommst ziemlich ungünstig. Verzeih mir also, wenn ich dich ziemlich schnell beseitige."Er sprang auf, rannte zur Wand und löste einen Säbel von einem Haken. Jetzt waren sie beide bewaffnet.  
  
Tenzin sprang auf Ranma zu, doch dieser wich dem Hieb aus und schleuderte einen Wurfstern hinter Tenzin her. Tenzin wehrte den Stern mit dem Säbel ab und er flog in Richtung Decke und löste zum Nachteil für beide die Sprinkleranlage aus. Ranma warf seinen letzten Stern, doch auch dieser verfehlte sein Ziel und bohrte sich hinter Tenzin in die Wand. Verflucht, so wird das nie was Zu mehr Gedanken hatte er keine Zeit mehr, Tenzin schlug mit dem Säbel nach seinen Füßen. Ranma wollte den Schlag parieren, doch eine Schmerzwelle breitete sich von seiner Schulter aus. Deshalb beschloss er zu springen, allerdings einen Sekundenbruchteil zu spät, denn Tenzins Säbel hatte sich schon in Ranmas Fuß gebohrt. Er schrie, stürzte zu Boden, ließ die Katana fallen und umklammerte sein halb durchtrenntes Bein. Blutgeschmack breitete sich in seinem Mund aus. „Tja Junge, ich glaub das wars. Doch ich werde dich nicht sofort töten, dazu bist du mir zu sehr auf die Nerven gegengen, du sollst LEIDEN!!!"Er bückte sich nieder zu Ranma und nahm ihm den Dolch weg, den Ranma in der Hand hielt. „Oh nein, nicht mit mir! Darauf falle ich nicht rein!"Er nahm den Dolch und steckte ihn mitten in Ranmas Brust. „So"Tenzin hatte ein hässliches grinsen aufgesetzt. „Da wirst du ihn wiederfinden!!"Blut quoll aus Ranmas Mund und er schrie. In seinem Todeskampf suchten seine Arme die umgebung ab, nach irgendetwas, das ihn retten könnte. Seine Finger schlossen sich um einen sternenförmigen, scharfen Gegenstand. Einer seiner Wurfsterne! Als Tenzin sich umdrehte und auf Akane zuging nutzte Ranma alle seine noch verbleibende Kraft und warf. Der Stern bohrte sich in Tenzins Hinterkopf und er fiel zu Boden, schreiend, aber hilflos. Durch den Aufprall bohrte sich der Stern noch tiefer in seinen Schädel, und er blieb entgültig liegen. „Ranma?"Akanes Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Zittern. Durch den Lärm war Akane aufgwacht. „Was ist passiert?"Ranma nahm den allerletzten Rest Energie den er noch hatte und kroch auf sie zu kurz vor ihr blieb er liegen, die Augen schmerzverzerrt zusammengekniffen. „Ranma! Ranma nein, du darfst nicht sterben!"Akane flehte. „A-Ak-ane!"Ranma hob seinen rechten Arm und schloss seine Hand um den Knauf des Dolches. „Ranma! Nein, mach das nicht!"Doch Ranma hatte sich entschieden. Mit einem Ruck zog er den blutverschmierten Dolch aus seiner Brust. Keuchend hielt er den Dolch Akane hin, seine Augen waren glasig und man konnte deutlich sehen das sein Leben zu Ende ging.  
  
Zitternd nahm sie den Dolch entgegen und schnitt ihre Fesseln durch. Dann warf sie den Dolch weg und nahm Ranma in den Arm. So wie es aussah hatte er nur noch wenige Sekunden zu leben. Ohne nachzudenken küsste sie ihn. Ranma öffnete seinen Mund und ließ ihrer Zunge einlass, dann küsste er zurück. Sie versanken in einen langen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Ein letzter Ruck ging durch Ranmas Körper, dann sackte er leblos zusammen. Er war tot. Er hatte gewusst, das er es nicht überleben würde wenn er versuchen würde Akane zu retten und er hatte gewusst, das Tenzin Akane nicht am Leben gelassen hatte. Er hatte sich entscheiden müssen und seine Entscheidung war auf Akane gefallen, denn er liebte sie.  
  
Denn wahre liebe ist stärker als alles andere  
  
Eigentlich hatte ich vorgehabt ein Happy End zu schreiben, doch nachdem was mir passiert ist habe ich mich dazu nicht in der lage gefühlt.  
  
Sayonara Euer Rasiermich-Ken 


End file.
